


Choose me

by Idiotwithatardis



Series: Marvel One Shots (Requests Open.) [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I Tried, Jealous Tony Stark, M/M, Makeup, Protective Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 12:36:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19020070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idiotwithatardis/pseuds/Idiotwithatardis
Summary: This was requested by QueenE, i hope you enjoy. If anyone was to comment any One shots or reader inserts please comment below.





	Choose me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenE/gifts).



> This was requested by QueenE, i hope you enjoy. If anyone was to comment any One shots or reader inserts please comment below.

Tony woke up to the light filtering through into the room, he rolled over on the bed to look at Steve. For once he was still asleep and Tony smiled to himself. He curled up against Steve’s side, feeling content. He heard a mumble and smiled.

 

"Morning Sunshine," Steve’s voice was always deeper in the morning.

"Oh, morning sweetheart, how long have you been awake?"

"Oh hours. Yeah, I got up for a run, saved the world, met God," Steve let out a laugh and Tony melted at the sound.

"What a productive morning. After that you must be hungry."

 

Tony knew what that meant. Steve was going to get up and get changed, cover up those God-like abs (Tony knew he was thirsty but could you blame him!) and make him leave the bed.

 

"No, not hungry. Still full from last night."

Steve gave a hum to that and Tony sighed. "Fine make me get up and leave the comfort of our bed," he knew he was being dramatic but he was comfy.

"Come on you drama queen. I'll make waffles."

 

As much as Tony would later deny it he would do anything for Steve's waffles. The pair got changed and headed down to the shared kitchen. Tony sat at the island and watched Steve make his waffles.

 

"Look at that got me a man that’s charming, handsome and can cook."

"You be quiet and just think about how lucky you are. If it wasn't for me, you'd be eating pop tarts with Thor all day."

 

They kept up the banter while Steve cooked, Tony loved mornings like these. Where it was calm, no missions, no emergencies and no fury-

However, like always the universe just had to have its little laugh because just as Steve served up the waffles, he got a phone call. He smiled apologetically at Tony, walking away to talk.

 

Tony huffed and started to eat "So much for peace and quiet..." his mood only got worse when he saw Steve walk back in with his jacket.

"Sorry sweetheart emergency meeting with Fury. I'll try and be back soon," Steve walked over, kissing Tony goodbye before leaving with a frown.

 

Tony sighed. He finished eating, clearing the plates away and saving Steve’s waffles for when he got back. He decided to get some work done if he wasn't getting time with Steve.

Tony was a couple hours into designing new arrows for Clint when he heard someone enter the workshop.

 

"Who dareth enter my sanctuary?"

"Hey Tony. Its Bruce."

Tony turned around to face Bruce. "What’s up?"

"I wanted to give you some warning..." that sounded bad "they’re bringing Bucky back." Oh, it wasn't bad it was just the most disastrous train wreck that could have hit Tony's life.

 

This was the internal monologue as Tony ran out the workshop with Bruce following close behind. He was only stopped by Natasha

 

"So, I'm guessing you've heard?"

"Heard what? That the one person that could come between me and Steve just so happens to be the one fucking person that is barrelling back into our lives?!"

"Oh, come on Tony," Bruce and Natasha followed Tony over to the couch. "You know they aren't like that. Bucky is his best friend, but you're the love of his life!"

"Do you not remember what happened last time old buckaroo decided to visit. Chaos is what happened, me and Steve nearly split up is what happened. And now we are finally happy finally! And this shit happens. No, the universe is out to get me!"

 

Natasha sighed, dropping down onto the couch next to Tony. She put a hand on his shoulder and gave a smile. "Steve loves you Tony, only you. He never talks about Bucky the way he talks about you. When he talks about you his eyes light up and he smiles like he can't help it. You and Steve are each other’s perfect halve. You know there's nothing to worry about."

 

Tony sighed; he knew she was right. He was just being paranoid. Steve would come back, kiss him and hold him. He would tell him he loved Tony and everything would be okay.

 

 

 

 

It was later that night when they were all sitting on the couches watching Instinct, a crime show they all like when Steve and Bucky walked in. Bucky walked slightly behind Steve, as if he was trying to hide behind Steve.

"Hey Guys, you all know Bucky," Steve said in a gentle voice that made Tony frown. That was the voice Steve used to talk to him that wasn't for Bucky.

They all waved and said hi before turning their attention back to the Tv. Everyone except Tony.

 

Tony carefully watched Bucky. He seemed to relax and sat down on a chair, further away from the others. Tony watched the tv and waited for Steve to sit next to him like always. Because nothing had changed Steve was his, Steve loved him.

Minutes went by and Tony turned to see Steve sitting on the chair next to Bucky. He quickly turned back to the tv. Taking a deep breath, and violently wiping his eyes from the tears that were falling.

 

As soon as the programme ended Tony rushed to his bedroom. He slammed the door shut behind him letting the tears fall. He sat down on the bed, trying to calm his breathing.

"You're just being paranoid. Steve loves you; he chooses you. He will always choose you," he mumbled, the tears made speaking harder.

 

Tony sat on the bed waiting. He counted the minutes ticking by before he gave up and got ready for bed. He lay in bed watching the door, waiting, willing Steve to walk through. To smile and apologise, to lie next to Tony and take him in his arms and tell him it was okay. That Tony wouldn't have to watch Steve choose between him and Bucky again. Because Tony wasn’t sure that Steve would choose him again.

 

Sleep wasn't easy that night but eventually morning came. Tony forgot about last night, he smiled and rolled over. Reaching out for Steve but his smile quickly disappeared when all he felt was the cold bed. He sat up and looked around. Stumbling out of bed and into the kitchen, his frown deepened when he saw Steve and Bucky cooking pancakes together.

 

Steve and Bucky were laughing, joking, teasing each other. Tony walked back to the bedroom, he couldn't bear to watch, the burning in his chest was overwhelming. If Steve wanted to hang out with Bucky, fine. He didn't need Steve.

 

For the rest of the day Tony locked himself away in the workshop. He refused to think of Steve and how much fun he was probably having with Bucky. No, no, no he didn't care at all.

That was until the workshop opened. "What do you want Bruce?"

"Hey sweetheart," Tony flinched at Steve's gentle voice, the same voice he used for Bucky because Tony was special anymore. "I'm sorry I've not been around. It’s just Bucky gets so nervous and he had nightmares. I need to be there for him."

"Of course. He's your best friend you have to be there for you," as much as he tried the bitterness still sank into his words.

 

Steve none the wiser smiled "Thank you Tony for being so understanding," he said, walking over and kissing the top of Tony's head before leaving again.

Tony dropped his head to the desk "Bucky needs him, Bucky needs him. Bucky comes first." He muttered getting back to his work slightly angrier.

 

This pattern continues over the next couple days. Date nights were cancelled. Food left uneaten. Tony threw himself further and further into his work. Sleeping less and eating less. Until he was pulled aside by Natasha.

 

"You can't keep doing this Tony. It’s not fair on you. You need to tell Steve how you really feel."

"I'm fine Nat, just a little tired."

"Tony you haven't eaten or slept in days. You stay in your workshop 24 hours. We miss you-"

"Steve doesn't," Tony added angrily

"Talk to him Tony. Bottling this all up will only hurt the both of you."

 

Tony thought about Natasha's words. She was right. Worrying about Steve and Bucky would only end in pain. He needed to end this, if he wasn't with Steve then it wouldn't hurt anymore.

 

That night Tony pulled Steve aside to their bedroom. "Sweetheart what’s up. I really should get back to-"

"Bucky yeah I know. I just need to talk to you for a minute," Tony interrupted Steve, he got a nod from Steve as a response.

 

He took a deep breath, avoiding eye contact with the man he loved. "Bucky needs you Steve and you need him. I get that now, all these feelings of anger and jealously made me realise that I was angry because you were happy with him but you deserve to be happy even… even," Tony's voice cracked "even if I-it’s not wi-with me…."

 

Steve looked shocked, he stepped forward making Tony step back. "Sweet heart, Tony what are you trying to say."

 

"I'm letting you go Steve."

Steve took a deep shaky breath, tears falling "Tony what n-no please no. I ca-can't no. You can't g-go. I need you Tony, sweetheart pleas-please."

"Steve I can't ask you to choose between me and Bucky again. I'm setting you free."

 

"No! Ask me. Ask me right now. I will choose you, Tony its always you," Steve walked towards Tony backing him into the wall, he couldn't stop the tears. "Tony it’s you, I choose you. Please Love, sweetheart don’t, you can't just leave. Tony please it broke me when I lost Bucky but God it would kill me if I lost you."

 

Tony pulled Steve's shirt and kissed Steve hard on the lips. Steve choose him. Steve loved him. Steve wanted him.

Steve pulled back. "Tony, I love you okay. I love you; I choose you," Tony cried at Steve's words.

"I'm sorry Steve it’s just. You spent all your time with him, you slept in his room. It just seemed like you didn't want me."

"God Sweetheart I didn't know you felt like that. You should have told me."

"We're both idiots aren't we capsicle," they both laughed ay the familiarity.

 

They stood hugging for what felt like hours but was only minutes. They walked out of the toom together joining the group with smiles. They sat down on the couch, Steve with an arm wrapped around Tony and Bucky sitting next to Steve on the other side.

Later that week Steve took Tony away to Prague. He wanted to make up for lost time. They spent the days in each other’s company. Tony smiled at the memories of Steve bringing him to the bridge.

 

////

_Tony laughed "A bridge really so romantic. Maybe you need some more lessons in modern dating," Steve laughed and hushed him._

_"Come on you'll see." As they walked along Tony saw padlocks on the bridge. He realised where they were as Steve drew a padlock with their initials on it and a key._

_"Steve…." Steve took Tony’s hand walking towards a space where there wasn't a padlock._

_"Anthony Edward Stark. I promise to always love and choose you. For the rest of my life. I am yours and you are mine," Tony began to tear up._

_He punches Steve lightly in the chest " You big sap." Steve locked the padlock onto the bridge and handed Tony the key. They threw the key into the water and Tony let Steve pick him up. Spinning them around with smiles on both their faces._

////

 

Tony thought about the day with a smile. He was so caught up in his own head he didn't even realise that Bucky had walked up to him.

 

"Hey Tony can we talk"

"Uh yeah sure."

"I heard about what happened with Steve. I wanted to let you know that we are best friends but nothing more. I never wanted to come between the two of you. All Steve did was talk about how much he loved and missed you, you know."

Tony smiled. "Thank you, Bucky. How about a fresh start?"

Bucky gave a grateful smile. He walked and sat over on the couch with the others. Tony essentially skipped over sitting on Steve's lap and cuddling up to the taller man.

 

Tony looked around the room and smiled. Leaning up he whispered in Steve’s ear

"Thank you for choosing me."

"I always will."


End file.
